


A new Eve

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliban adresses his creator, after receiving his bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Eve

You make people out of corpses. What do you make of yourself? A better man than I am, that’s for sure. You were born that way. You could have let me stay dead, but where’s the amusement in that? You just had to prove how clever you were. And you are, aren’t you? My father. Creator. I owe you my life, and isn’t that a pity? You can be God, and I am Milton’s Satan, the rebellious spirit. The one who opposes the seekers of the light. I shall have my Eve, and she’ll be fair of countenance and virtuous, well in death her virginity will be renewed wont it? Never mind who had her when she was alive, she’ll be my bride. We’ll rule the shadows, fair Eve and I. My corpse bride, my eternal mate. She’ll love me like that foolish ingénue could not, what choice does she have after all? I shall be her only man, her Adam beyond the grave. Perhaps we won’t procreate, but that can be a later endeavor dear Victor. Yes, I killed your dear mr. Van Helsing and poor Proteus. But I left your precious mr Chandler didn’t I? Think I didn’t know of your bent little heart, maker? You can make yourself a lover next time. Bet he’ll be better than lovely Proteus. Ethan has a dark heart, I’ll bet he can love you. I’ll take his dead lover, and we’ll be happy. Mine and Eve’s love will be as sterile as yours and Ethan’s. None of us will repopulate the earth, just as well. That creation of your God’s is going to hell anyway. Makes me feel right at home. This shall be my dominion, maker. Mine and hers. She can show me the love I’ve only read about so far. Good thing she’s had plenty of practice in that most carnal art in life. Her face could launch a thousand dicks, but she’s all mine. Goodbye for now. Kiss Ethan for me.


End file.
